danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neotornado/Three new enemy types!
Well, not officially new, but the ones that I've thought up! the first enemy I came up with is the wall. Walls have very weak attacks, and in some cases; might not even have attacks, but have immense HP, on par; or even surpassing; the boss of the stage. They generally distract the rangers while stronger enemies pick them off from behind the cover. the most important trait that seperates them from the other enemy types is that they are considered "solid", in which case, stick rangers, enemies, and items can't pass through them. in the even that the enemy is crushed under one, it will spaz out until the wall is killed. it'll still use it's attack though. :p currently I've made walls with... Cap, Roundhead, normal box, and diamond heads. The next enemy my little brain came up with was a decoy. Decoys have no attack what so ever, and do nothing when attacked. however, when they die, they unleash a powerful attack that varies from a powerful poison attack, a lenghy freeze, a large ammount of projectiles, or even fake onigris! I do have to give credit to Final508 for creating the blue X dynamite, which inspired me to come up with this class. I made great care to make my current dummies not use an attack similar to his, as so we wouldn't have any problems. :p Currently, I have made decoys with sad smile, skull, roundhead, gel, and normal box heads. I've also made a couple of decoys using a special head I made called the dummy head. I'll upload a pic of that as well. :p The final enemy is kind of a little rediculous now, but sounded great when I first came up with it! It's the spectre. an airborne enemy that moves extremley fast twoards your rangers, and hovers around them as close as possible using it's attack. The spectres generally have low-power high AGI moves, but there are some exceptions to this. They usually have infinite range-of-sight, and head for your rangers right away, making baiting more usefull, and outranging less useful. currently, I've made Happy smile, fairy, roundhead, gel, and normal box spectres. The last thing I've created aren't exactly enemy species, but three new heads. the first two head types I HIGHLY suspect we'll be seing in the real stick ranger at some point, even if they don't look like mine. they are the Triangle heads. I have both hollow and faced triangle heads on my computer, even if I prefer the faced ones. XD The other head type I've made, as I've mentioned in the decoy section, is the dummy head, at first I made these only for decoys, but since then I've put them on a few other enemy types too, such as walkers, eels, and zombies. I'll upload pictures of these three new species and heads when I get on later, but I honestly want to hear your ideas for new stick ranger species and heads. I really like hearing new ideas, so feel free to comment with your own! Category:Blog posts